


The life and death of Edward Hohenheim

by Emberfrost



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost
Summary: A third-person account of Alternate Edward’s life.I probably won’t update often.
Kudos: 1





	1. Edward Hohenheim’s mom dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter Trisha Elric dies. She dies much faster than in cannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not enough Fanfiction about Alternate Edward and the world beyond the gate world.  
> I named Alternate Edward, Edward Hohenheim.  
> Some characters barely have any time in the story but they’re there.

###  Year: 1914 Edward’s age:11

Edward woke up to his mom coughing.  
“Mom? Are you ok?” He asked.  
“You should get a doctor for me,” she answered. Edward ran out into the snow to go get a doctor. While he went to a doctor and back, his mother was slowly dying. By the time he got back, she was dead.  
The doctor told Edward, “She’s dead.”  
“Can’t you do anything?”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t bring back the dead.” Edward broke down crying.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m bad at writing death scenes. I’m bad at writing in general, but especially death scenes.  
> Why isn’t Wrath like allergic to alchemists? Wrath’s weakness is the gate and all alchemists use the gate all the time. And Wrath should have some of the gate in themself because they can use alchemy.


	2. Edward Elric: Living in the start of WW1

###  Year: 1914 Edward’s age:11

Edward was still overcome with grief, and he didn’t feel like doing anything at all since his mom died. His dad, Van Hohenheim was reading the newspaper.  
“Look,” Van Hohenheim said, an on the newspaper it said that Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia.  
“Why would they do that?” Ed asked. His dad shrugged. Edward sighed. He had school tomorrow, and he decided he should go to sleep. He jumped into his bed but didn’t feel like sleeping at all. He rolled around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He decided to get up and eat something, but he looked in the fridge and nothing looked appetizing.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t experienced grief so I probably wrote it badly.  
> I probably won’t update often.


	3. Edward Hohenhiem: The Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! 🥳

###  Year: 1918 Edward’s age:15

Edward was in his room, thinking. His dad had been acting weird lately, talking about things that don’t exist like they do. Suddenly, he noticed that his body was moving by itself, and he felt like he was being pulled away. He looked around until the force from being ‘pulled’ was too much.  
“Where am I?” He asked when he was able to see again. “What’s going on?” He saw his dad and asked, “What are you doing here?”  
“It’s a long story, but we both have time,” Van Hohenheim started to tell his story.

### 


End file.
